1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to emergency light fixtures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Emergency light fixtures are now required to be installed in public places such as hotel rooms in order to provide like in case of a power failure which cuts off the electricity to the normal lighting system. Rigid building codes require such emergency light fixtures to be permanently installed so that they cannot be removed by unauthorized personnel. Typical emergency light fixtures require customized design to accommodate the location in which they are installed and require skilled electricians to install the fixtures. In addition, if a building needs to be retrofitted for emergency light fixtures, additional wiring and alteration of the walls is required.
The requirement that emergency light fixtures be permanently installed so that they cannot be removed by unauthorized personnel has produced a variety of drawbacks. Since the emergency light fixtures must be custom designed to accommodate an appropriate location, they are expensive to manufacture. In addition, because the emergency light fixtures must be installed by a skilled electrician or other trained workers in order to connect the emergency light system to the electrical system of the building and mount it on the walls of a building, the labor costs are quite high.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an emergency light fixture which is of simple design and which can be manufactured in high quantities for low cost.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an emergency light fixture which can be permanently installed by an unskilled laborer without the need for an electrician or other skilled personnel in such a manner that it cannot be removed by unauthorized personnel.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.